Aaliyah Denlisen
Andrea Bianka Denlisen is a fan-made Star Fox character created by Crossoverfan85. She is a female counterpart of Andrew Oikonny. About her Andrea was born on August 10, 1989 on Earth to her parents, Robert and Mika. She is an anthropormorphic female snow monkey, who wears a yellow shirt and a pink skirt, she also wears a yellow ribbon in her hair. Her hobbies include inventing, computers, and science, she is compassionate for other people, and a fragile coward who is afraid to hurt anyone. Andrea gets into too much trouble, however she has a vast amount of wisdom in technology and analyzation of enemy ships. Her favorite relative is her 2nd cousin, Dashylle. Andrea is dating a Nerdluck named Raisin, who is the son of Bupkus and Bubbles. Family Andrea has a large family and they are: William (grandfather, dad's side) Lianne (grandmother, dad's side) Harold (grandfather, mom's side) Carrie (grandmother, mom's side) Robert (father) Mika (mother) Jayson (brother) Travis (brother) Laura (sister) Wilson (uncle) Luraline (aunt) Corah (1st cousin) Terrence (cousin-in-law) Dashylle (2nd cousin) Britney (future daughter, not yet born) Violet (future daughter, not yet born) Kendra (future cousin, not yet born) Butternut (future cousin, not yet born) Hershey (future cousin, not yet born) Friends Andrea has a lot of friends and they are: Beanie, Sarah, Taiama, Jamie, Adam, Ethan, Andrew, Dash, Leon, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry, Razz, Meeki, Lime, Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Lemon, Chocolate, Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Bugs, Lola, Chita, Maya, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Rita, Fara, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Beanie, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Adam, Tommy, Boi, Bulk, Skull, Trini, Kimberly, Rita, Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Supergirl, Catgirl, Batman, Princess Diversity, Super Ryan, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Rainbow Ranger, Rocky, and Spike Enemies Andrea has a few enemies as well and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Evil Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Captain Filch, Manon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, and Wagbo Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Star Fox characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Red characters